Milo Korrick
This article was written by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. Milo Korrick is the name of a mysterious man seen during the Los Illuminados incident in Spain. During this incident, Korrick never revealed his real name, prefering to allow himself to be called The Merchant. Milo was a high-profile arms-dealer who had been operating out of Spain for many years. Not much is known about his past, but it is belived he spent most of his young life in a rough district of South London. Korrick was described as an excellent tradesman, skilled at luring in customers with his promises. Korrick originaly was an everyday merchant at a market stall. How his operations evolved from selling second-hand goods to conventional weapons is unknown. For some reason, Korrick came to a village in Spain, apparently after being told of a possible buisness transaction with a man named Osmund Saddler. Korrick arrived with a large shipment of arms, most of which he sold to Saddler. Once the deal was done, Korrick was preparing to leave, when he and his men were ambushed by Ganandos. His men were killed and Korrick himself was implanted with a Las Plagas parasite. However, something irregular happened to the parasite, as it did not manifest itself fully, which is belived to be due to the parasite being a bad sample. Regardless, Korrick's body suffered severe damage, but otherwise unharmed. Korrick tried to leave as quickly as possible, but the further away he got from the area, the more pain he suffered from the damage. Korrick returned to the village where he met Saddler, and did not feel any more pain. This led Korrick to believe that if Saddler was killed, Korrick would no longer feel the effects of the parasite's aftermath. Although being a shrewd salesman and a skilled marksman, Korrick did not feel confident assaulting Saddler. Gathering up as much of his weaponry as he could, he went into hiding around the village. He found a coat at some point to cover up his scars. Eventually, Korrick would be freed of his personal prison. One day, Korrick observed that a stranger entered the village, supossedly looking for a girl. Korrick watched the stranger defeat waves of Ganandos in the village. Confident that he had found his ally, Korrick resolved to approach the stranger as soon as he could. The stranger was later captured, but escaped, where he finally managed to meet Korrick, under the alias of The Merchant. The stranger revealed his name as Leon S. Kennedy, although Korrick continued to refer to him as Stranger. Korrick impressed Leon with his arsenal, which encouraged Korrick to follow him. At times, Korrick would either follow in Leon's wake, or sneak by other Ganandos, who believed that he was one of them. Towards the end of the incident, Leon went after Saddler alone, leaving his charge, Ashley Graham, behind. Korrick was nearby, and approached Ashley, and gave her a strange knife-like weapon. Korrick swiftley departed, to get a better view of the fight between Leon and Saddler. After seeing Saddler killed, Korrick rushed to his hidden transport, a jetskii, and left the island as quickly as possible. When Leon and Ashley were extracted from the area, Ashley believed she saw something, and pointed it out to Leon. It was Korrick, who waved at the helicopter. Both Leon and Ashley waved back. Since then, Milo Korrick, the mysterious merchant, has not been seen. Category:Characters